Le Retour des Longues Nuits
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: "C'est l'été, le temps de la jeunesse et de l'insouciance, mais t'es là à te ronger les sangs." - Dean Thomas, du 21 juin au 21 septembre 1997. Parce que cet été là, plus rien ne va.


**A/N: Réponse au concours de Selsynn sur HPF, qui demande une histoire se déroulant sur un seul été et pas au delà.**

* * *

Ça sent la viande grillée et le bonheur et la chaleur humaine et Dean déambule entre les gamins qui tapent dans des ballons et les pères qui retournent les brochettes et les mères qui servent des parts de tartes et des sourires radieux à qui le veut. Ca à l'air de sentir bon, tout ça, et Dean sait bien qu'il est le seul à savoir que sous les arômes et les épices et les rires et les embrassades, au fond, rien ne va, parce qu'il y a aussi l'odeur de la fumée âcre et violente, du charbon qui craque et intoxique quiconque en reste trop près trop longtemps. Il y a les rires des enfants ne sont pas assez bruyants pour couvrir ceux qui pleurent parce qu'ils sont tombés ou qu'ils ont raté la balle, et parmi ces mères et ces pères qui veulent offrir un visage heureux et épanouis, Dean sait qu'il s'en trouve qui haissent leur vie et leurs enfants et leurs conjoints. Dean est le seul à le savoir, ou peut-être le seul à ne pas se mentir parce qu'il sait que c'est vain.

C'est le 21 juin, et le premier jour de l'été a apporté avec lui l'annuelle fête du quartier, et Dean a depuis bien longtemps compris que les gens ne veulent pas voir la vérité en face quand c'est le jour le plus long de l'année et qu'il faut profiter des rayons que le soleil anglais garde habituellement hors de leur portée. Alors Dean se trouve là, à déambuler parmi les gamins, ses demi-sœurs les plus bruyantes du lot, et il prétend ne pas voir sa mère et son beau-père éviter d'évoquer leurs infidélités respectives, et le plus triste dans tout cela, c'est qu'au fond, les faux-semblants de son quartier d'enfance restent bien inoffensifs, abrités à l'ombre des barres d'immeubles HLM et des terrains de jeux qui ne répondent toujours pas aux normes de sécurités.

C'est le 21 juin, et ses racines moldues célèbrent le plus long jour de l'année, mais Dean sait que le chaos va bientôt s'abattre sur sa deuxième vie, celle qu'il garde cachée de tous et l'envoie en Ecosse dix mois par an, parce que les Mangemorts sont occupés à célébrer le retour des longues nuits. La guerre gronde, Dean peut l'entendre plus distinctement encore que les cris des gamins qui courent autour de lui, Dean peut la sentir plus aisément encore que le barbecue à dix mètres de lui, Dean la redoute plus violemment encore que l'inévitable divorce de sa mère et de son beau-père.

**ooo**

Le soleil filtre à peine à travers le rideau fermé sur l'extérieur. Dehors, il fait chaud, bien trop chaud pour ce coin de l'Irlande habituellement couvert de brume et de pluie, et Dean et Seamus ont préféré se réfugier à l'intérieur. La fumée de la cigarette qu'ils se partagent les entoure, et l'espace d'un instant, Dean veut prétendre que ce nuage nocif et toxique ne l'est pas, et même que c'est un voile qui les protège de ce qui les attend derrière la fenêtre.

Le regard de Dean se pose sur le calendrier de Seamus, accroché entre deux posters de Aidan Lynch. La date d'aujourd'hui – 13 juillet – brille d'un éclat doré, et c'est comme si elle le narguait. _C'est l'été_, qu'elle susurre, _c'est l'été, le temps de la jeunesse et de l'insouciance, mais t'es là à te ronger les sangs_, et Dean veut lui donner un coup de poing.

— Ça sert à rien de s'inquiéter, dit Seamus, la cigarette tremblant entre ses lèvres, rompant le terrible, lourd silence entre eux, et Dean sait très bien qu'il se parle à lui-même bien plus qu'il ne le dit pour son ami. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça tourne à la catastrophe.

Et Dean… Dean en a marre de mentir, de faire comme si de rien n'était parce que c'est ce que tout le monde veut, de prétendre que la cigarette ne va pas les tuer à petit feu, de fermer les yeux sur les problèmes de ses parents, de ne pas admettre que si, la situation est catastrophique et qu'ils seront surement tous crevé avant la fin de l'été. Alors il explose, il arrache la cigarette de la bouche de Seamus et l'écrase sur le sol, se fichant pas mal du trou qu'il fait dans la moquette. Il se vide de tout ce qui le pèse depuis des mois, il parle du fait qu'il est né-moldu, qu'il est noir, et que ça fait de lui une cible de choix pour les Mangemorts, et qu'il n'a plus la moindre chance maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, parce qu'il sait très bien que ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant que le Ministère ne tombe entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que c'est pas juste, que c'est pas juste parce qu'il a à peine dix-sept ans et qu'il n'est pas l'heure pour lui d'y passer, putain.

— Et puis qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, une fois que les nés-moldus seront traqués ? Partir en cavale ?

Seamus le regarde gravement en silence, et après plusieurs minutes, il lâche :

— T'auras pas tellement le choix, non ?

Et au milieu de tout ça, le fait que Dean puisse toujours compter sur le cynisme de Seamus, c'est… c'est une putain de libération, voilà ce que c'est. Alors il éclate de rire, comme il n'a pas ri depuis des semaines, des mois même, et l'espace d'un instant, juste comme ça, c'est comme si tout était bien. Mais le moment s'arrête aussi brusquement qu'il a commencé, parce que Dean se rend compte que tout ce qu'il a maintenant, c'est le cynisme, et que ça ne devrait pas marcher comme ça.

**ooo**

Il sait que c'est le début de la fin avant même de lire le message. Il est occupé à écosser des pois avec sa mère, les cris de ses sœurs résonnant dans la salle à manger à côté de la minuscule cuisine, et Dean n'a jamais autant détesté vivre en HLM que maintenant, parce qu'il ne peut pas s'échapper, se cacher dans une pièce vide de la maison pour prendre la nouvelle dans les dents.

Quelques secondes auparavant, il a senti son vieux Gallion de l'AD bruler dans la poche de son pantalon. Il le garde sur lui en permanence, ces temps-ci, parce que c'est encore ce qu'il y a de plus rapide pour contacter Seamus si besoin est. Il l'a sorti en s'attendant voir un message de son meilleur ami, mais le nom de l'expéditeur, brillant d'un léger éclat doré, lui donne un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

C'est Ginny, c'est Ginny et Dean sait très bien ce que cela veut dire. La plupart de sa famille est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, et il est plus que probable qu'ils abritent Harry Potter ces jours-ci. Alors si elle a jugé utile de sortir son Gallion pour faire passer un message, c'est qu'elle sait des choses qui ne se savent pas encore, des choses qui ont besoin d'être dites le plus rapidement possible.

Le Ministère est tombé. Les Mangemorts nous ont attaqués au mariage de mon frère. Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en cavale.

Trois phrases qui font basculer le monde de Dean. Il savait que ça arriverait, bien sûr. La question, c'était quand. Désormais, il peut mettre une date sur le début du reste de sa vie.

Premier août 1997.

**ooo**

Le 19 août, Dean reçoit une lettre du Ministère de la Magie. Il est convoqué à Londres le lendemain, lui dit-on, pour déterminer comment il a pu voler les pouvoirs d'un sorcier pour en devenir un.

Il n'a pas fini la lettre qu'il sait déjà ce qu'il doit faire.

Il laisse derrière lui une lettre expliquant la situation à ses parents et la quasi-totalité de ses affaires. Il sait que là où il ira, où que ce soit, il n'aura besoin de rien d'autre que de courage, de patience et de vêtements chauds.

**ooo**

Le premier septembre, Dean pleure pour la première fois depuis le début de sa cavale. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues et tombent sur son pull sans qu'il ne cherche à les sécher, parce qu'il estime en avoir le droit.

Aujourd'hui, il aurait dû se trouver Quai 9 ¾, au milieu de ses amis, le panache de fumée du Poudlard Express autour d'eux comme un cocon, le délice des rires dans les oreilles, et la promesse d'une nouvelle année d'émerveillement. De tout ce qui est arrivé ces derniers temps, le fait qu'il ne reverra plus jamais Poudlard est peut-être ce qui blesse le plus.

Il repense à l'année précédente, quand les choses commençaient à s'envenimer vraiment, mais qu'il avait encore espoir, parce que Dumbledore était là, et que Poudlard était encore sa demeure. Un an plus tard, il est là, il ne sait même pas où exactement, à attendre il ne sait même pas quoi exactement, parce que la vérité, c'est qu'il n'a plus d'avenir.

**ooo**

Il rencontre Ted Tonks le 13 septembre. Dean compte les jours, parce qu'il n'a plus que ça à faire – compter et courir et ne pas crever – et il sait exactement quand il rencontre Ted, à défaut de savoir où. C'est un peu une bouffée d'air frais, la première depuis le début de l'été, de se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas seul. C'est con, un peu, parce qu'il sait bien qu'il n'est pas le seul né-moldu de Grande-Bretagne, mais Dean n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'il ne serait pas seul dans cette galère.

Ted est plus âgé que lui, et l'espace d'un instant, Dean a l'impression d'être à nouveau le gamin qui doit apprendre à vivre avec son beau-père, celui qui va remplacer l'absence creusée en lui quand son père a fichu le camp, et c'est un drôle de sentiment. Il est doux-amer, un peu, comme le sont les choses quand on se rend compte qu'on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'on désire, ce qu'on attend.

Mais au final, Dean accueille Ted à bras ouverts, parce qu'au milieu des jours qui s'écourtent, la moindre source de lumière est bonne à prendre.

Le 21 septembre, juste avant de s'endormir, le regard de Dean se pose sur une feuille morte à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il soupire. L'équinoxe est là. Les nuits sont plus longues que les jours désormais. Mais Ted ronfle soudainement, et Dean sourit il sait qu'il a de quoi traverser l'automne et l'hiver, jusqu'au printemps prochain.

* * *

**A/N: Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer s'il vous plait :D**


End file.
